powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Battle
The Final Battle is the seventy-eighth episode and series finale of Powerpuff Girls Z. Synopsis Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fight for the final time against Him to save New Townsville and the world. Plot As HIM regained all the black Z-rays from the monsters, he uses his powers to create a volcanic eruption. Upon learning about this, Mayor sends out defense forces. At the laboratory, Professor explains to the girls how the girls will defeat HIM with the device they borrowed. However, he adds that they lack white Z-rays to fully defeat him. In order to get more, they'll take the white Z-rays both the Powerpuff Girls Z and Poochi. Shocked, the girls begs to Professor to find another way but he refuses. The girls openly share about how they thought they'll continue living their lives as Powerpuff Girls Z until they grow old. Poochi tries not to cry but fails. As the volcanic eruption gets worsen, Ken is forced to take Poochi's white Z-rays. He refuses but Poochi reassures Ken that they'll be friends, even when he can no longer talk. With no other way, Ken and Pooch bid farewell and Ken takes Poochi's white Z-rays. The girls flies away and cry when suddenly molten rocks are about to hit the citizens of New Townsville. The girls protect them for it. They then call Professor and apologizes, as they finally understand the situation. Suddenly, the eruption stopped. However, HIM begins to control the eruption and the flow of lava by a fan. The girls tries to stop HIM with their device but HIM chases the girls with lava. Ken tries to find a way to stop the eruption but he suddenly gets an error due to the temperature. He finally finds out that HIM has a weakness with ice or cold temperature. He relays his discovery to the girls but they get hit by molten rocks. Coincidentally, they found an iceberg. Professor and Ken finds out that there's strange weather going on at different parts of the world. Meanwhile, the girls put the ice inside HIM and he shrinks. They then use the device and hits in to HIM. He then turns into a doll and the black particles leaves HIM's body, hiding inside the volcano. Ken then shoot white Z-rays to the girls and they return to being a human. The white particles catches the black particles and sends it to outer space. Later, the girls gets concious but finds out that they still have the power belt. They transform into Powerpuff Girls Z and becomes overjoyed. Poochi talks again and hugs Ken while Professor decides to take a research on this. Elsewhere, the monsters regains their power back and tests by attacking each other. The girls stop them and flies them away. As the girls returns to the laboratory, they get greeted by the citizens of New Townsville and the monsters. The episode ends where the girls argue about the monsters they've fought throughout the series but they reach to a decision that they make the City of New Townsville special and bids goodbye to the viewers. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *HIM *Drake Utonium *Ken Utonium Minor Roles *Poochi *Mojo Jojo *Gangreen Gang **Ace **Ivy **Big Boy **Lil' Artura **Grubber *The Amoeba Boys **Top Hat **Poncho **Violet *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch Trivia *This is the series finale of Powerpuff Girls Z. *Princess Morbucks and Sedusa are the only villains not to appear in this episode. *In the english dub, the scene where the white Z-rays were taken off of Poochi was cutted. Category:Episodes Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Two-Part Episodes